bruce wayne young life
by cutecarmel
Summary: when alfred grand duagter comes to move in when her father is killed by joker brue will bruce in her fall in love has sex in it my first story


View . Add . Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination mobile edition

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Top of Form

Dictionary »

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Search »

Bottom of Form

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

B s . A A A

full 3/4 1/2

E E

Light Dark

Movies » Batman Begins/Dark Knight » **Poker Face**

HEROES-Lover-Forever  
Author of 2 Stories

Rated: M - English - Romance/Tragedy - Alfred P. & Bruce W./Batman - Published: 06-30-10 - id:6100146

**CHAPTER 1**  
There she sits waiting for her grandfather, Alfred Pennyworth, to come down. Dorothy Pennyworth, only 16 years old, turning 17 in October, is already living a harsh and terrible life. Her father's fiance murdered him right in front of everyone at the State Fair. Why? Because of him . . . The Joker.

Alfred goes downstairs into the living room where his granddaughter, Dorothy sits. He walks over to her and speaks, "I've tried calling your name many times, hun."

She flinches, not expecting him to talk so soon, "Oh . . . sorry, grandpa. I didn't heart you."

He presses his right hand onto her right shoulder, "It's okay. Master Bruce is really wanting to meet you. So why don't you come with me to his room?"

She looks up at him confusingly. Dorothy talks in her soft voice, "But . . . wait." She shakes her head. "Couldn't he have just come down here?"

"Yeah, I tried to bring him down here, but he's . . . not . . . "

"He's lazy?"

"Um . . . somewhat. He likes to do stuff his way per say?" Alfred laughs a tiny bit

"Oh boy," she lets out a little laugh as well, "Sounds . . . fun?"

"To be honest, yes," he replies honestly, "I've always enjoyed working for the Wayne family. And Bruce is indeed a great guy."

She lets out a warm smile, "Well, can we go ahead and meet him?"

Alfred nods, "Alright. Let's go, then." He starts to walk towards the staircase.

Dorothy gets up and follows him. She looks around as they go from place to place. She's not very used to big places. Sure, she lived in a good sized house, but it was medium sized compared to the Wayne Mansion.

"Where will I be sleeping, grandpa?" she asks out of nowhere.

Alfred pauses, "I haven't decided yet. You'll probably be sleeping in Master Bruce's room."

Dorothy starts to get uncomfortable. She never slept in the same room with a guy before. "But where in his room?"

"He has a king size bed, if you want to sleep on there," Alfred replies without thinking.

"Uh . . . so I'm gonna sleep with him?" she asks.

He pauses, "He can sleep on the couch in his room."

"Or else I can sleep on there," she replies.

"Or that," he says with a smile on his face. They both then stand right in front of Bruce's bedroom door, "This is his room right here." He opens the door. "You can go in."

Dorothy goes in and looks around. She then sees Bruce on the ground doing push-ups. "Ah . . . so you like to work out apparently."

"Yep," Bruce replies rudely.

Dorothy raises her left eyebrow, "I can go faster than you."

Bruce stops. And as he stops, he slowly starts to get up, "Oh really?"

I nod, "Mmm-hmm"

"Oh dear lord, you two," Alfred says, "Why now?"

"How many push-ups can you do in 30 seconds?" Dorothy asks Bruce.

"I don't know," Bruce replies honestly, "Never counted."

"Get down, I'll count," Dorothy says, "Grandpa, tell me when 30 seconds is up."

Bruce goes down to the ground and Alfred looks up at the clock.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs," she counts to herself in German.

"You know German?" Bruce gets distracted.

"Less talking, more push-ups," Dorothy replies as she continues to count to herself, "dreidzehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn."

"30 seconds is up," Alfred says.

Bruce stops and stands up, "So . . . how many push-ups?"

"Thirty," she instantly replies.

"Oh . . . so you can do better?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah."

"Then get down and start doing them," he says.

Alfred starts looking at the clock while Bruce is counting her push-ups to himself. His eyes widen as he sees her do her push-ups.

_Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five, forty-six,_ Bruce thinks this in his head.

"30 seconds is up," Alfred says.

Dorothy gets up as if it was no problem. Bruce looks at her shocked yet as if she was crazy.

"So . . . how many did I do?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Fifty-two," he says still shocked, "How can you do so . . . "

"I took Gymnastics and a Martial Arts, thank you very much," she replies. Dorothy then walks over to her luggage. As she gets to her luggage, she looks up at Bruce and gave him a warm smile, "Want to help?"

Bruce couldn't help but to smile back, "Sure, why not?"

Alfred speaks out as he turns toward the bedroom door, "I'll leave you two alone. So you two can get to know each other."

"Alright," Bruce and Dorothy say at the same time. They both stare at each other giving each other an odd look. A laugh comes out from both of them.

Alfred leaves the room. As he leaves the room, he shuts the door, "Have fun."

Dorothy stands up and looks around, "You know . . . this is a really nice mansion."

"That's what everyone says," Bruce lets out a little laughs.

"Well, it's the truth," Dorothy says honestly, "It's a lot better than the mansion I lived hat."

"Oh really?" Bruce asks surprisingly. He then shakes his head and realizes he replied rudely, "Wait, you lived at a mansion?"

She nods, "Yeah . . . until my father died."

"Yeah, you're father told me about that. Sorry to hear about it," Bruce frowns. He sighs heavily as he starts to think about his parents death. He walks over to her and lowers himself so he can see my face, "If you want . . . you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Dorothy shakes her head and starts to walk off, "No . . . I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," he grabs her arm softly, "Sleep on my bed, please?"

She turns her head to him and looks at his blue eyes. She somehow knew that he was meaning what he said. She lets out a hard sigh again, _Either way, I'm gonna regret it._ Dorothy nods, "Alright. Only because you asked."

Bruce smiles big, "Good."

Review this Story

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
